Kiss Nico
by IronFeyDivergent
Summary: Contains spoilers from BoO. I am a chick, writing from guys' pov. Rated M for possible smut and MOSTLY because I'm paranoid...
1. Kiss Nico

**A/N: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT**

As Will and I walked through the camp the Apollo kids kept singing a parody of Kiss The Girl:

**_"SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA_**

**_MY OH MY_**

**_WHY IS WILL SO SHY _**

**_GO ON JUST KISS NICO!"_**

I was mortified, and I think that Will was too. Then after about ten minutes of the same stupid song, Will kissed me. The Apollo kids finally gave up, but they still snickered when they saw us. The Hermes kids must have spread the word that Will kissed me. I was thinking about it, it was my first kiss. It was our first kiss. Did that make us a couple? Did Will share my feelings for him? Will interrupted my brooding.

"Nico," Will began.

I cut him off without a single word, without a finger. I pulled him into a kiss. I was surprised when Will kissed me back. We stood there making out for like, I don't know how long. Eventually I heard Travis Stoll yell, "Lovebirds, go get a room."

Will and I pulled away, and smiled. Yes I smiled, then we walked toward the Hades Cabin.


	2. Happy Birthday, Nico

**A/N: SADLY, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. THE CUTE COUPLE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN :(**

Today is Nico's birthday, and as his boyfriend, I have to know that. It's a perfect January day and I had a major surprise for my boyfriend. He doesn't know it, but I planned a date. He can ShadowTravel today, with me.

"Hey Nico," I said as I walked into the Hades Cabin, "Happy birthday, Sunshine."

"Solace!" Nico yelled, "I will end you! **YOU DO NOT WAKE THE SON OF HADES IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!**"

"Sorry," I said, "I have a surprise for you. Today we can ShadowTravel."

Nico jumped out of bed and was fully dressed in less than five minutes. He ran over to me and kissed my lightly. "Lets go!" He said excitedly.

"Holy crap, your excited," I said nervously, "Lets go."

Nico grabbed my hand and we were floating through time and space. When this feeling stopped, I was dizzy. "What the heck was that?!" I demanded.

Nico laughed, it was strange, he doesn't laugh often. I looked around, and we were in Manhattan, Central Park to be exact. I smiled and pulled Nico's gift out of my pocket. "Here," I said, "I know it isn't much, but it was all I had. Happy 16th birthday." I handed him a drachma.

Nico smiled, "Its perfect, I love you Solace." Then he pulled me into a kiss. I only deepened it a bit, or so I like to think.


	3. Happy Valentine's Day, Will

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

Today is Valentine's Day, I'm so screwed. I have no freaking clue as to what I should get Will. I should probably ask Percy, hell no, he'll probably give me more grief about him not being my type. I think I might have to ask Piper...

"Hey, Piper," I said as I walked into the Aphrodite Cabin, "I got a question."

"Is it about Will?" she asked.

"Yeah," I began, "I don't know what I should get him for Valentine's Day."  
>"Oh, its the first Valentine's Day for you two," Piper smiled, "Here."<p>

She handed me a first-aid kit.

"I'm supposed to give him this?" I asked incredulously.

"Idiot," Piper said, "He's been wanting one, and it has extra secret pockets for ambrosia and nectar. Thank the Hermes kids for that."

"Oh, thanks Piper," I said and walked out.

I began to walk to the infirmary, then changed course. I walked to the Apollo Cabin, but again changed course. Where could I meet Will? My cabin? I walked to my cabin, then saw Will walking toward the Hades Cabin. I opened the door and waited.

"Hey, Sunshine," Will said when he walked in.

"Solace, have I told you that I will-" Will cut me off with a kiss.

"Shut up," he said when he pulled away.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, "I wasn't done kissing you!"

Will laughed and came back for more. When we were done, he handed me a bow and arrow, "Happy Valentine's Day, Death Boy."

I handed Will the first aid kit. "Happy Valentines Day, son of a bitch."

Then we made out for like probably an hour.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: I CANNOT RESPOND/ANSWER REVIEWS FROM GUESTS, SO I BROUGHT MY BEST FRIEND, NICO di ANGELO.**

**NICO: WHAT THE FRICKETY FRACKEY FUCK DO YOU MEAN, DON'T CUSS? ALINA PENOWL FUCKING RATED THIS T, NOT K. SHUT UP, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE THE LANGUAGE, THEN DON'T READ THE FIC!**

**ME: ****_NICO, YOU ARE THE DISCLAIMER TOO!_**

**NICO: ALINA DOESN'T FUCKING OWN ANY OF US, WELL ONLY MAGNUS GAO. SHE OWNS THE PLOT TOO.**

**Me: If you don't want sadness to rule your life, don't read this chapter.**

So yesterday a newbie came to camp. His name is Magnus Gao. Magnus is a son of Hecate, and he was claimed at dinner last night. He is kind of weird, you know, shy and easily injured. So he was in the hospital during the game of Capture the Flag. I think he was on Clarisse's team.

"So, what happened?" I asked him.

"I was hit by a spear, doesn't that explain anything?" he demanded from me.

"No, you're a son of Hecate, why didn't you deflect the blow?" I asked, irritated. I mean this was invading on my time with Nico.

"I...um...I can't...I can't use magic...I don't know how," Magnus stuttered, "Can you hand me my glasses, I can't see?"

I handed the tiny fourteen-year-old kid is glasses. "Gods, you need a high prescription, don't you?"

"Yeah," he put them on, "You looked amazing without my glasses, but you look like the great goddess Aphrodite blessed you with beauty when I'm wearing them."

Nico burst into the room right then. "Why are you here? We had a date," he said. Then he noticed my patient. "Hey, aren't you the new Hecate kid?"

"Yes," Magnus said, "I was...just telling Will here...that he looks like...Aphrodite blessed...him with...beauty...when I have...my glasses on."

"He's a frickety frackety fricking fucking son of Apollo. And did he mention that he is my boyfriend. Those words are together, like Will and I," Nico said, and man did he sound pissed.

"But...um...I...er...I think...you're cute...too. I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't know that you are...dating," Magnus apologized.

Nico stalked out of the hospital and I ran after him. "Nico!" I called.

"Do you flirt with _all_ your male patients?" He demanded angrily.

"Nico, dear, I wasn't flirting with him. In fact I was pissed that he was there, he was cutting in on our time," I explained.

Nico shot me a glare. Then he kissed me. When we pulled away I grinned, "You can't stay mad at me, can you?"

"I...we're...done," Nico stalked away.

I walked to the hospital and glared at Magnus. "You little SNAKE!" I screamed.

Magnus stared at me in fear and sorrow. "I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to do anything," he said.

"SHUT UP! I WILL HEAL YOU, BUT NEVER-EVER-TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed. I think even Zeus heard me.

Magnus looked like he was going to cry, but I didn't care. I healed him, then sent him on his way.

The next day I went to the Hades Cabin.

I knocked three times. "Nico? Do you wanna shadowtravel? I think that its okay. I want to date you more, open this door, I need you to stay. We used to be a couple, then you left me. I don't really understand. Do you wanna shadowtravel? You have to go with me," I sang.

"Go away Solace," Nico growled.

"No way boy," I sang. "Do you wanna shadowtravel? Or climb the rock wall? I'm pissed with Magnus too, I need to talk to you, about the dark in you. _I need to heal you more._ I'm extremely lonely, no one to talk to, just healing all I can. _I need you to be here with me._ Nico, please I know you're in there. Reyna's wondering where you've been. They say be patient, I'm trying to be, I'm pissed at Magnus too, just let me in," I began to cry, "I don't have anyone now, and I need you. Why did you leave me? Do you wanna shadowtravel?"

Nico opened the door and saw my tears.. "Come in," he sighed.

I ran in and sat on his bed. Nico glared at me. "Why did you need to come in?" he demanded.

"I need you!" I cried, then he kissed me.

"Baby, I need you too," Nico said, "I heard the whole thing."

"Does this mean," I began, "that we're back together?"

Nico nodded, "I suppose it does." Then he kissed me again, harder than before.

When Nico pulled away for a minute, I pulled his shirt off, then pulled him closer. Nico once again pulled away, but he tore my shirt off, then returned. The kiss grew more hungry the longer it lasted. All of a sudden, the door burst open. Nico broke away, "Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"Its me, Hazel," Hazel said, "But I think I'll go." Then Hazel left and the door slammed.

"Thank the gods," I said, "I thought she'd never leave."

"Solace, be discreet, please," Nico said. Then we went back to kissing, or whatever we were doing before Hazel interrupted.

The next day, Magnus was flirting with Annabeth in front of the rock wall. Percy was standing next to her.

"You look smoking," Magnus said to Annabeth, "Even better with my glasses on."

Percy glared at the son of Hecate, "Shut up, she's my girlfriend. Those words are together, like us."

Magnus sighed, "That's the second time this week someone said that to me."

Nico snickered as we climbed the wall, he looked beautiful.

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, "Who said it before?"

"Nico," Magnus said, "Apparently I was flirting his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Percy demanded? "Who is that?"  
>"Seriously?!" Nico yelled. "You know I'm dating Will!"<p>

We dropped from the wall, even though there was lava all around us. Nico looked royally pissed off.

"Just because you feel responsible for me," he fumed at Percy, "doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!"

Annabeth smiled at Nico as we walked away from the group. When we got to the Hades cabin, Nico kissed me, then went inside. I followed him, and that's all you need to know.


	5. Double Date

**A/N: I HAVE NO CREATIVE IDEAS, SO I BROUGHT MAGNUS OVER TO SAY HI.**

**MAGNUS: HI, ALINA PENOWL DOESN'T OWN NICO, WILL, PERCY, OR ANNABETH. SHE PARTLY OWNS ME. **

**ME: THANKS MAGNUS.**

**ALSO, I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE WILL AND NICO TEMPORARILY BREAK UP, MY FINGERS ARE DEMONS AND HAVE MINDS OF THEIR OWN. I SWEAR THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! MY FRIEND ALMOST DID, AND I'M WRITING THIS STORY FOR HER.**

Oh my gods. Annabeth just asked if Will and I would like to go on a double date with her and Percy. I was so stupid and said yes, how in the Underworld will I tell Will?

"Hey Will," I said as Will walked into my cabin. I guess now is as good a time as ever. "Annabeth asked if we would go on a double date with her and Percy, and I kind of said yes."

"Nico," Will said, "Do you really want to? I mean, you know how Percy has been since you said he wasn't your type."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "But if I never talk to him, this will never get any better."

Will smiled and kissed me. "I know," he said, "I just don't want my sunshine to get upset and kill anyone."

I tried to glare at Will, but it was impossible, honestly he's just to adorable.

"So, we're going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Will replied.

When we left for the restaurant where we were supposed to meet Annabeth and Percy, Will and I had changed our clothes into something nicer. I didn't know anything about the standards, but Will did some research and found out what type of restaurant we were going to.

"Nico!" Annabeth said when we arrived.

"Hi Annabeth," Will and I said together.

"Hello," Percy said angrily.

"Let's go," I said and pulled Will inside.

"Remember Nico," Will began, "don't kill anyone."

I smiled at him. When Percy and Annabeth walked in, we were seated and then we ordered. The restaurant was a steak house. I ordered a rib-eye and root beer. Will ordered a salad and lemonade. Annabeth and Percy ordered a rib-eye to share and each got a water. After we were all almost done eating, Percy looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase," he began, "Will you marry me?"  
><strong>AN: OK, SO PEOPLE WHO DON'T SHIP PERCABETH, I'M SORRY, BUT I DO. WHAT WILL SHE SAY? WILL SHE ACCEPT? WHAT WILL NICO THINK? I CAN'T TELL YOU. DUN DUN DUUUUUN**


	6. Double Date, Continued

**A/N: SO MANY OF YOU SAW THE LAST CHAPTER, AND PROBABLY HATED THE ENDING... :) I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE A CHAPTER TO THE NEXT ONE! HERE IS A CONTINUATION OF "DOUBLE DATE"**

**OH YEAH, I ONLY OWN MAGNUS AND THE PLOT.**

"Percy," Annabeth said, "We're...We're only...We're only twenty, though."

"Annabeth," Percy argued, "I've been your boyfriend for eight fucking years!"

"Fine. Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "I will marry you!"

Percy and Annabeth kissed, and Nico and I were slightly shocked. I mean, no one expected them to get married so young, Annabeth would never allow it. Nico stared at me. "Wow," he whispered, "never expected that."

"I know," I said, "I mean, I thought Annabeth would like say no til they were twenty-five or so. Hey, Nico, maybe we should get married."

Nico paled, even more so than normal. "I'm sixteen fucking years old! Not right this fucking minute! Besides," he said, "Percy and Annabeth need their time in the spotlight."

I smiled and kissed Nico softly.

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I ONLY WROTE IT SO MY FANS DIDN'T KILL ME...**


	7. AN

**A/N: SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I HAD HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL. I WISH I HAD HAD MORE TIME, BUT I DIDN'T.**


	8. Happy Birthday, Will

**A/N: I NOTICED WE DIDN'T HAVE A BIRTHDAY FOR WILL, SO HERE IT IS! XD**

**CHIRON: CHILD, WHY AM I HERE**

**ME: JUST TELL THEM ABOUT HOW I DON'T OWN YOU GUYS**

**CHIRON: YOU JUST SAID IT.**

**ME: JUST SAY IT!**

**CHIRON: ALINA PENOWL OWNS NONE OF US**

I lay on my bed, flopped face-down. _I have no clue what to get Will for his birthday._ I thought. I grabbed a cigarette from the drawer next to my bed. I lit it, then thought some more. I should get him something perfect, for being the perfect boyfriend, but what would be perfect? Maybe I should get him a medical book. No, that's stupid. Maybe a lesson from his father on archery. He'd kill me. I have three days before I have to give it to him, that's plenty of time. I put my cigarette out, then sighed. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was 10pm. I flopped down and waited for the sleep to consume me.

I woke up, thinking about how Chiron would kill me if he knew I smoked. I sighed and walked out of the cabin, and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. "Piper?" I asked, "You here?"

"Yeah," Piper said, "Watcha need?"

"Will's birthday is tomorrow," I began, "and I have absolutely no clue what to get him."

Piper sighed, "Why is it that you come to me when one of you has no clue what to get the other?"

"Sorry," I said, "but you are a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I fucking know," Piper said, "I'm sorry, but no clue how to help you this time. You should know what he likes by now."

"You're right," I said, "but that doesn't help me."

"Shut up and get the fuck out," Piper said.

I walked out, and went back to my cabin. I flopped down, wondering what I should do. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it, thinking about more ideas. Maybe I should just think about not getting him anything. Fuck no, he'd kill me faster than Chiron would defend me. I sighed and wondered what Will would want. Maybe something to help examine injured demigods. No, he has all he needs in the infirmary. What to get the perfect boyfriend? I flopped down after putting out my cigarette. Why is my mind blank? What does Will like? He likes the sun, and bright colors. Would he like a bright CHB T-shirt? Do I have enough money to buy him one? I checked my wallet, no I don't have enough. I groaned in frustration. I got up to go get lunch. I got some brisket to eat and a Coke. Will walked up beside me with a glass of water and a burger. He smiled, then walked to the Apollo table, as he couldn't sit with me. I sat next to Hazel. "Hey, Will's birthday's tomorrow. I need some help deciding what to get him," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Hazel said, "I don't know what your boyfriend would want. Wish I could help."

"What is it with fucking women?!" I demanded, "Neither you nor Piper will help me!"

Hazel raised her eyebrows, "Shut up, I can curse you."

I rolled my eyes and began to eat. When I was done, I walked to the rock wall. I jumped up and began to climb. When I reached the top, I looked down, and sighed. _Think Nico, think._ I said to myself. I climbed back down and decided to ask Percy his opinion. "Percy?" I asked knocking on the door, "You here?"

"Nico? What the hell do you want?" Percy asked, "I thought I wasn't your type."

"Shut up, Percy," I said. "I need some help, Will's birthday is tomorrow. I have no clue what to get him."

"I'm not your fucking type, so fuck off!" Percy said, shutting the door.

I walked away, headed toward the Hades cabin. I looked at the clock, I had a few hours before dinner. I thought about giving him some form of jewelry, but I quickly denied that idea. He's a guy, he wouldn't want jewelry. I was thinking hard, so I needed another cigarette to help me concentrate. I sighed and thought about what Will needed, not wanted. He said he needed a drachma yesterday, to talk to his friend in Camp Jupiter. I'll give him a drachma. _Fuck,_ I thought, _I don't have any drachmas._ I looked at the clock. "Wow," I said, "time flies when you're trying to figure out what to give your boyfriend." I put out the cigarette and went to the Dining Pavilion. I got a burger and a Mountain Dew. I sat at the Hades table after waving to Will. I began to eat, praying to Hades that I would figure something out. When I was done, I went back to my cabin, forgetting about Capture the Flag or the Sing-a-Long. I sat on my bed, thinking about everything Will has given me. Nothing would jump-start an idea. I was still thinking when Hazel walked in.

"The Sing-a-Long is over, Nico," she said, "So turn your light off, and go to fucking sleep."

I glared at her, unsure what else to do. When I woke up, it was Will's birthday. _Shit,_ I thought, _I still don't know what to get Will._ I got dressed, then sat on my bed, hoping for inspiration from Hades. I had no such luck. I thought about Will and opened my drawer to grab a cigarette, when I saw the time. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, noting that it was already noon, "I slept late! Will's gonna be here any minute." I heard a knock on the door, and shut the drawer.

"Hey, Nico," Will said with a smile.

"Hi Will. Hang on one sec." I jumped off the bed and ran to my dresser, remembering that I still had the drachma Will gave me. I walked into the bathroom, and hid the golden coin on my person. I walked out and said, "Will, let's play 'find the drachma.' It's a simple game, your gift is a drachma, and I have it somewhere on my person. You have to find it."

Will nodded, "Ok, let's play then."

I smiled and sat next to him. "Go," I said.

Will smiled and began to search my pockets, it wasn't there. he continued to search me, when he suddenly found it. "Isn't this the one I gave you?" he asked.

"Yep, its the gift that keeps on giving," I said with a smile.

Will pulled me in for a kiss. "That's not all you get," I said, teasing him.

Will smiled, "Oh? What else do I get?"

I smiled and waggled my eyebrows. Then kissed Will. "Happy birthday, Sunshine," I breathed.

Will glared at me for breaking the kiss. He pulled me back, and I didn't fight. I'd never fight him, not when it came to a kiss. Will slid his hands around my waist, digging his nails into the bare skin there. Will's nails clawed at my bare skin, making me groan in satisfaction. Will pushed me down, forcing me to stay on the bed. I complied to his demands, though they were not verbal. I broke away for a moment, smiling at Will, as I pulled his shirt off, not caring where it went. As I pulled Will's shirt off, he pulled mine off. The feeling of skin on skin was wonderful. It was so full of love, the spark between us was being kindled into a fire. Will deepened the kiss, and I was more than happy to oblige to him. I matched his passion, his fiery need to touch me. I felt the kiss grow more urgent, Will's tongue danced with mine. I groaned, snaking my hands into Will's silky blonde hair. I pulled him closer than he was already, and Will felt the urgency and agreed. He needed me, I needed him. We had the same need, the same want. Will's hand's left my back, and landed on my chest, moving, feeling everything. I knotted my fingers in the golden strands of sunlight, begging for more. Will's fingers once again moved, this time to my hair. His fingers were knotting themselves in the black strands of oil, getting more urgent in the kiss. I broke away, sucking in a breath, then trailing Will's face with my fingers, teasing him. Will looked at me, questioning my choice of timing. Will's eyes shone with pleasure, he was understanding, pleading for more. I gave in to his pleas, raising the amount of urgency than was there before. Will met my lips and tongue with his own, sensing the need. His hands untied themselves from my hair, and slid their way down my back, then around my waist, to my torso. His hands made their way down, to my jeans. He struggled with the button, trying to get the pants off my legs, and I helped him.


	9. This Time, It Wasn't a Metaphor

**A/N: DEDICATED TO STARSPANGLEDSCREWUP FOR HELPING ME BY COMBINING OUR IDEAS IN MATH! TO THE FANGIRLS OF PJO AND TFIOS: LOOK, YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE THE REFERENCE I MADE, BUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU...AND ME...IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT THEN MALICIOUSLY DESTROYED, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, I APOLOGIZE FOR CHAPTER FOUR, THE FINGERS CONTROL THE STORY, NOT ME. IN ADVANCE: I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**WILL: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?**

**ME: *NERVOUS LAUGH* NOTHING... NOW BE MY DISCLAIMER!**

**WILL: *LOOKS AT ALINA SKEPTICALLY* ALINA HERE OWNS NONE OF US, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MAGNUS GAO.**

I walked up to the Hades cabin with a smile on my face. Today, Nico and I had a date. When I knocked on the door, no one answered. I was confused, Nico knew we were going out tonight. "Nico?" I called, wondering what was going on. I opened the door, and smoke fell out the open door. "Nico?!" I called anxiously. What happened? I found Nico, passed out, holding something. _Is that- No! It can't be!_ I thought quickly. I grabbed Nico and dragged him into the open air.

I tried to pick him up, but couldn't. I saw Hazel walking toward the Hades cabin. "Hazel!" I called, "Gimme a hand!"

"Oh my gods! What the hell happened to him?!" Hazel asked in shock, seeing her brother laying in front of me.

"That's what I want to know," I said somberly staring at my boyfriend. "I went to get him for our date, and when he didn't answer, I opened the door and smoke just fell out the open door. We need to get him to the infirmary."

Hazel grabbed Nico's feet, and I held his head and shoulders. When we got to the infirmary, I called out for the other people there to clear off a bed for Nico. I was scared that he might be in a critical condition. I got him into the bed, then looked at Hazel, "Go on, I'll keep an eye on him. I promise."

"Alright, but send someone to get me when he wakes up," Hazel said quietly.

I nodded and sat next to Nico's bed. His lips had been a minor shade of blue, but were regaining their natural color. I kept an eye on him, but it began to get later, and I eventually dozed off. I awoke to Nico's voice.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked. "_Why_ the hell am I here?"

"Nico!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek. I smelled smoke on his skin, but I didn't care. "I went to get you for our date, and you didn't answer the door. I was worried, so I opened the door. When I opened it, smoke came out the door, and I was worried. I found you and dragged you out, and Hazel helped me get you here. Your lips were slightly blue when I found you. I was worried."

Nico smiled, "Oh, ok. Thanks Solace."

I called another healer. "Please go tell Hazel that Nico is awake," I said. The healer nodded and left.

Hazel entered. "Nico!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy that you're okay!" She hugged him and said, "I was so scared that Will was dragging you out of there, and you were dead."

Nico glared at his sister. Then he looked at me. "Can I go?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said, "I have to give you a full medical examination now that you're conscious. Sorry, but it shouldn't take long."

"Okay, but I need to go to the bathroom first," Nico said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

A few days later, I was walking past the rock wall and saw Nico. I walked over to him and was shocked. "What the hell is that?" I demanded, gesturing at the cigarette in his hand. "Is that a fucking cigarette?! Do you know how many people die from lung cancer each year!?"

Nico smiled, "No, its a bunny." He was trying to make me smile or laugh. It wasn't going to happen. "Look, Will," Nico began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Was this why there was a bunch of smoke in your cabin?!" I demanded, very pissed off. I glared at Nico, daring him to try and make me laugh.

"I'm sorry-" Nico began, but I cut him off.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU!" I screamed at him, "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT THAT WOULD DO? DID YOU KNOW THAT SMOKING CAN CAUSE LUNG CANCER?" I turned around, and stalked away.

Nico ran after me, "Will-"

I cut him off again, "How long has this been going on?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"A while," Nico answered shyly.

"How long is "a while?" A week, a month, a year?" I demanded.

"A few months," Nico admitted, looking down.

"How can you endanger your life like this?" I asked, walking away.

"Will, I'm sorry," Nico said.

"Nico di Angelo, I need some time to think. Don't look for me," I said, walking briskly away. As I walked, I ran into Magnus of all demigods. "Hi Magnus," I said angrily.

"What did I do?!" Magnus demanded.

"Nothing, its not you," I said. "It's Nico. I caught him smoking earlier and I'm worried about him. I'm scared I might lose him, I just don't know what to do!"

"Hey," Magnus said, "It'll be alright. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" I asked, near tears. "Tell me how you can promise that! I'm so scared for him, I don't know why he started."

"I don't know how I can promise it. I just feel it," Magnus said, walking closer to me. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he said.

"Alright," I said, almost crying, "I need to think about what I'm going to do."

Magnus nodded walking next to me. He stopped me with a single word, "Will." That was all he had said. Then he kissed me.

At first I was in complete shock, yet I was so angry with Nico, that I did not stop him. After the first moment, I yielded to the kiss. Our mouths moved together, his tongue asking permission to dance with mine. I allowed entry and was soon lost in Magnus's kiss. My arms snaked around his neck, toying with his hair, Magnus's arms around my waist, sliding his fingers up the back of my shirt. I didn't think about how wrong this was, all I felt was how much better I felt. I groaned slightly, enjoying the pleasure of the kiss. The kiss grew more urgent, Magnus pushing me harder, backing me into a tree. I felt the urgency and matched Magnus's passion. We deepened the kiss, feeling so right, the ending unwanted. I pulled back, just for a moment, I needed to breathe. Magnus pulled me back, and I let him. Magnus's hands snaked up my shirt, giving me a warm feeling. I felt like Nico didn't matter for a moment.

"Magnus," I breathed. "We shouldn't be doing this here." It was hard to concentrate on speaking while kissing Magnus.

"Damn," Magnus said, pulling away slightly. "But-"

"I said, 'we shouldn't be doing this _here_' not that we shouldn't be doing this at all," I said with a smirk.

Magnus completely pulled away, then stared over my shoulder. I heard, "What the hell, Will?" in a familiar voice. "You said you needed to think, not make out with Magnus Gao!"

I turned around. "I thought, and frankly, I'm afraid," I said, then turned toward Magnus, "Let's go."

"Wait, Will," Nico said, grabbing my shoulder, "What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know Nico," I said, "I just need some time to think."

"Don't spend it fucking Magnus!" Nico said, walking away.

Magnus and I walked to the Hecate cabin, grateful that they Magnus's siblings were all on quests or not attending camp at the moment. We walked in, and instantly Magnus pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away with a smirk and walked over to an empty bed and sat down. At this point the 15-year-old boy, nearly a head shorter than me, was the same height as me. Once again, Magnus pulled me into another kiss. I accepted the other boy's kiss, reveling in it. I forced him to pull away temporarily. He glared at me, and I smirked, daring him to return his lips to mine. He took the dare, challenging my thought process. I couldn't think about anything other than Magnus's lips on mine, and how to get his shirt off without breaking the kiss. I felt bad for using Magnus like this, but I needed to be away from Nico long enough for him to come to his senses. Somehow our shirts ended up off our bodies. I felt the beautiful feel of skin on skin, I loved it, but it was nothing compared to what I had with Nico. There was nothing there, no spark, no fire, no love, just the feeling of using someone. I hated it, but I needed it.

A while later, when we finally finished, both of us panting, Magnus pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Want one?" he asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, "WHY DO YOU ASK ME IF I WANT ONE?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE DO TO YOU?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" I stormed out of the cabin, unsure of where I was going. I suddenly arrived at the Hades cabin, and just opened the door, uncaring of the fact that it was rude. I walked over to Nico's closet and rifled through the clothes. I grabbed an over sized-looking hoodie. It looked to big for me, but whatever. I grabbed black jeans, combat boots, and a beanie. Nico walked into the cabin, seeing a dark, shadowy figure in front of his dresser, rifling through the drawers, throwing cigarette cartons into a trash bag with Hades helping.

"What the hell, Dad?" Nico demanded, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I AM SAVING YOUR SORRY ASS LIFE!" Hades yelled, "YOU AND WILL ARE TOO CUTE TO BE APART!" He lifted his wrist, showing a bracelet, it read: S3langel3 For Life.

I glared at Nico, "I raided your closet. I don't give a fuck about anything anymore!"

"Yeah," Hades said, "That's_ my_ jacket. I'd ask for it back, only you look awesome in it. Nico, your perfect boyfriend now owns your jacket."

Nico glared at us, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CABIN! _NOW_!"

Hades blinked, "You mean _my_ cabin? Gods, why is everyone stealing my stuff today?"

"What the hell are you doing here, though?" Nico asked.

"Simple. One, I don't want your sorry ass in the Underworld too soon. Two, Solangelo, my OTP, is breaking up, and I'm going to fix it. Three Persephone kicked me out of the Underworld for a few days," Hades said, "SO NO FUCKING CIGARETTES!"

Nico and Hades must have seen my smirk, cause Hades, turned and yelled at me, "STOP FUCKING AND/OR MAKING OUT WITH GUYS OTHER THAN NICO! YOU'RE RUINING MY OTP HERE!"

I jumped slightly, afraid of Hades. Suddenly he got out a phone, "Apollo," he said, "can you talk some sense into your son for me?! HE'S FUCKING RUINING SOLANGELO!"

Hades nodded and handed me the phone, "William Solace!" Apollo said, "LISTEN TO HADES AND STOP MESSING AROUND WITH OTHER MEN! MY SON WILL NOT BE A MAN-WHORE!"

I replied, "Alright, fine." Then hung up on him. I walked out of the Hades cabin, searching for Chiron. When I found him, he was near the archery arena. "Chiron," I said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, my boy," Chiron said, "What's on your mind?"

"Nico," I said, looking down.

"Oh, I see," Chiron said, "What about him?"

"Well I, uh, I caught him smoking earlier," I said.

"WHAT THE HELL? SMOKING HERE? AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD?" Chiron yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!"

"Chiron," I said, "Don't. Hades will kill you, and so will my father."

"Damn," Chiron said, "Hades is here?"

"Yeah," I said, "He is. You could call Apollo here, and make him lecture Nico."

Chiron nodded, walking away. A few moments later, he returned. "I sent your father an Iris Message. He said he would be here in a few minutes. You should go find Nico."

I nodded grimly and walked toward the Hades cabin. "Nico," I called, "Chiron wants to see you."

"What the hell did you do?" Nico demanded, looking like he was choking.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Solace," Nico warned. "What the hell did you do?"

"I...uh...I told him about your...er...problem," I said.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! WHAT DOES CHIRON DO? WHAT DOES APOLLO DO? WHAT DOES NICO DO? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	10. This Time It Wasn't a Metaphor, Continue

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME! IF YOU HAD, YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW! ALL OF YOU MUST KNOW, APOLLO IS IN THIS CHAPTER...XD**

**APOLLO: ALINA PENOWL, SHE OWNS NONE**

** SHE HATES HERSELF FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE**

** RICK RIORDAN, TO HIM WE BELONG**

** THIS CHAPTER WILL BEGIN BEFORE LONG**

**ME: OK, NOW GO BACK IN THE CHAPTER, ALSO, I DID NOT CHANGE THE PERSPECTIVE AS IS NORMAL OF ME**

Nico glared at me, looking like he was out to kill. I looked at him, trying to show him that I was sorry about Magnus. I wanted to apologize, but he needed to first. Nico rolled his eyes, and followed me to the archery range. When we got there, I saw my father and Chiron.

Chiron looked at me. "He's in a Haiku mood," he warned.

"Nico, you bad boy,

How dare you toy with my son,

Smoking can kill you," was the first thing Apollo said.

Nico glared at my father. "Shut the fuck up," he said, "I'm in no mood to listen to your Haiku-lecture."

"My dear friend please quit,

My heart cannot break to soon,

You could get cancer.

Please stop the madness,

I blame myself for Magnus,

Will will die with you," Apollo continued.

I nodded solemnly. 'He's right' I mouthed at Nico.

"I don't have time for this," Nico said with a glare. "I need another cigarette."

"Cigarettes can kill,

And for you I hope they don't,

I love you two most.

Cigarettes within,

Poison running high inside,

Death may be near you," my father glared at Nico, daring him to protest.

"Whatever," Nico said, trying to walk away, but Chiron, Apollo, Hades, and I blocked his path.

"You can't leave him yet,

His heart is broken for you,

He needs you to live," Apollo turned toward me,

"My son you can't cheat,

This feeling inside your soul,

You need him to live.

Magnus is a jerk,

You could do better than him,

Please stay with Nico." Apollo vanished, and we all looked at Nico.

He stormed off, going Hades-knows-where. "Hades, any clue where your son might be going?" I asked.

"Possibly, and if he's there, he's gonna wish he'd never left the Lotus Casino," Hades responded, looking pissed.

"Where?" I asked, then groaned. "I swear I'll fucking kill him before lung cancer gets a chance if he's where I think he might be!"

Hades looked at me. "Hermes cabin?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded and ran in the direction that Nico went. I prayed that he wasn't there, but if anyone could get cigarettes into camp, it would be the Hermes kids. I saw Nico walk into the Hermes cabin and froze. "What the hell Nico?" I breathed staring at the cabin. All I saw was red, pure red.

I followed Nico into the cabin, silently watching as he took a box from Conner Stoll and paid him. I stood in front of the door. "Give Conner the fucking box of cigarettes, now," I demanded coolly.

Nico glared at me. "Why the hell do you care? You fucking cheated on me! You have no right to try and fucking help me," he said.

"I care because I can't fucking lose you!" I yelled, "I can't."

Nico blinked, then pushed past me, and walked out the door. I turned around staring after him. "What the hell did I do?" I asked quietly then called, "Nico, put the fucking box down!"

Nico didn't pay attention to me, as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette then put it to his lips. I stalked out of the cabin and turned toward the Apollo cabin. "I can't do this," I said to myself, walking to my bunk, "I can't." I flopped down on the bed, daring someone to piss me off. No one came near me, and I decided to go somewhere, anywhere, other than a fucking cabin. I got up and walked out of the Apollo cabin, walking to the infirmary. If I can help people, then I'm better off than sitting on my ass in bed, wallowing in the fact that I could lose Nico. Once I get to the infirmary though, I walk away, remembering the last time I had been there, Nico's nearly fatal evening. I needed to go somewhere not connected to me and Nico, but where?

I walked blindly around camp and, eventually, I ran into Magnus. My first reaction was to slap him silly. I did, then I yelled, "THAT WAS FOR FUCKING FORCING ME TO CHEAT ON NICO WITH YOU!" I didn't care that people were staring, I needed to rant. I slapped him again screaming, "THAT WAS FOR NOT GIVING A SHIT WHEN I TOLD YOU WHY I WAS PISSED, THEN DOING EXACTLY WHAT HAD PISSED ME OFF!" Magnus cringed, and I slapped him again. " I HATE YOU, YOU'RE A DEMON AND DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I screamed at him.

I walked away, feeling satisfied, but only slightly. I found Nico and, I slapped him too. "QUIT BEING A STUPID-ASS IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT I CARE AND CAN'T LOSE YOU! IF YOU GOT CANCER, I'D DIE!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face as I turned and left.

**A/N: FROM HERE ON OUT, I REQUIRE AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE, ALSO YOU CAN NOW ASK THE CHARACTERS OR MYSELF QUESTIONS!**


	11. What Just Happened?

**A/N: I DECIDED TO WRITE AND PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER FOR MANY REASONS. FIRST OF ALL, YOU ARE ALL OBLIGATED TO THANK DemigodPrefect FOR THIS CHAPTER! NOW, FOR A FEW OF THE REASONS I DECIDED TO PUBLISH THIS. 1) I NEEDED PEOPLE TO SEE THE NEW RULE: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST FOUR (4) REVIEWS! IF YOU SUPPORT THIS FANFIC, SHOW IT! REVIEW! 2) YOU CAN NOW ASK ME OR THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS, ANYTHING WILL DO. 3) I NEED TO RANT ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE MY IDEAS SEEM TO BE, AND THEREFORE I APOLOGIZE. 4) I POSED AS WILL AND HAD A MAJOR FRICK-FRACK SCENE WITH SOMEONE POSING AS NICO EARLIER. CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR FOR MORE INFO. 5) I WANT TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS I HAVE! FOR BEING AMAZING, I GRANT YOU ALL A NEW STATUS: *BEST REVIEWER/READER* THAT'S ALL, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NICO, WILL, OR ANYONE BESIDES MAGNUS. THOUGH IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED BoO THE WAY IT DID...**

I felt my head hit the concrete with a crack. I had been training with Percy, when a monster jumped out of the woods, and attacked me. _Oh shit, Will's gonna kill me,_ I thought, then everything went black.

I woke up to: "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NICO?!" I think it was Will screaming. I instantly was unconscious again.


	12. Oh Crap

**A/N: OK, SO MY DEMONIC PLAN WORKED *LAUGHS EVILLY* I GOT FOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS! ALSO, TASHAMI BELONGS TO DemigodPrefect.**

**WILL: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?**

**ME: LOTS OF EVIL THINGS TO DO WITH YOU AND NICO…**

**WILL: THANK THE GODS RICK RIORDAN FIN-**

**ME: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**WILL: OK. YOU TECHNICALLY DON'T OWN ME, YET YOU MAKE ME DO ALL YOUR SHIT**

**ME: SHUT UP. LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**

When I saw Percy bringing Nico to the infirmary, all covered in blood, many things went through my mind. _What the hell did Percy do?!_ was the first thing I thought. Then I freaked out, because Nico was bleeding so much, he might be seeing his dad again. Soon. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NICO?!" I screamed at Percy.

"It's a long-" I cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit. What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Well, I was training with Nico, when a basilisk, like the one Luke tried to kill me with, came out of the woods and attacked Nico," Percy said, looking down.

"Well why the hell didn't you help him?!" I nearly screamed.

"I...uh-" I glared at him. "I thought he could handle it! I thought he didn't need my damn help!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy! What the hell?!" I cried, "Nico is still weak from the Shadowtraveling we had last week!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you two Shadowtraveled?" Percy yelled.

"You're always stalking him," I pointed out, "Now get the hell out of the infirmary so I can take care of my patient."

Percy left, and I bent over Nico, looking at his wounds. Suddenly, I heard shouting outside the cabin. It sounded like someone said 'Hi Thalia,' and I thought, _It's the Hunters. Why are they here?_

I continued to check Nico for major injuries, when someone walked in. "Hi, Will," said a voice.

"Uh, hi," I said, turning around to see a Hunter I used to know. "Tashami?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, where's my bro?" she asked, looking around.

I laughed nervously, glancing at the bed beside me. I started to shake, noticing the anger in the Hunter's face. "I did nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I believe you," Tashami said, glaring at me, "Fix him up. Now!"

"He was attacked by a basilisk. What the hell can I do? They're poisonous," I said.

Tashami glared at me. "I don't care! He's my brother, do what you can!"

"I'll try," I said with a sigh. "Go on, get out."

Tashami glared again, then left the infirmary. I sighed and looked at Nico once more. I only hoped that I had enough Ambrosia and Nectar to save him. _Dammit Percy_, I thought, _Nico's your friend! You could have helped him. _I hoped that Tashami wouldn't tell the rest of the Hunters. Then another one came in, Gabby was her name. "What the hell?" I asked, "I thought you were wanted at Artemis's cabin!"

"We were," Gabby said, "but Tashami said that I had to check on Nico. I can help with the poison, I think."

**This is a linebreaker for unconventional POV change**

Apollo and Hades were sitting in the throne room of Mount Olympus. "Dude," Apollo said, "We need to _eliminate_ Magnus from the problem."

"Two things," Hades said, "One, I am not a _dude_. And two, what ideas do you have?"

"Well," Apollo began,

"I know of someone,

Who might be willing to help

If we drop him there."

"WHY THE HAIKUS?" Hades cried.

"Because, my dear uncle," Apollo said with a smile, "I must use my Japanese form of poetry!"

Hades was about to say something when Aphrodite walked up. "Boys, boys," she said, "Calm down. I have an idea, and I think Apollo was on to it. I can take care of our _Magnus_ problem, while you two can argue about Haikus."

"How do you plan to take care of Hecate's failure?" Hades asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Aphrodite said with a smirk.

Hades glared at the goddess, as did Apollo. "Damn," Apollo said, "I guess you don't really have any ideas."

"What?" Aphrodite asked. "I can make your love-life very interesting…"

"Ok!" Apollo exclaimed, "Go on with whatever plan you have!"

**Once again, another linebreaker. Thank starspangledscrewup for this one!**

Aphrodite walked up to the grand house. "Circe!" she called, "I need to ask you a favor!"

The enchantress opened the door. "A favor?" she asked, "What kind of favor?"

"I just need you to turn a male mortal into a hamster for me," Aphrodite said, "I was hoping you weren't too busy for such a small task."  
>"You want me to do my favorite thing?" Circe asked incredulously, "OF COURSE! Who am I turning into a hamster?"<br>"Just a son of Hecate who fails at life," the goddess of beauty said nonchalantly, "He is getting in the way of something of the utmost importance."

"Bring him to me," Circe said, "Tomorrow. At noon."

Aphrodite nodded. "Of course. I shall see you tomorrow." Then she turned and left the island.

**Now back to our regularly scheduled fanfiction**

I stared at the daughter of Hecate. "How?" I asked quietly, "What can you do?"

Gabby smiled, "I am a daughter of Hecate. You do your healing voodoo magic, and I'll do my stuff."

"Okay," I said reluctantly, watching the girl. "Let me know when you're ready."

The Hunter smiled and said,"Whenever you are."

I started to ask Apollo for help healing Nico, and felt Gabby join in, trying to help me. I continued, asking for the power to draw the poison out of Nico's system. We managed to do it together, and soon I only had to wait. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"No problem," Gabby said with a smile as she left the infirmary.

I looked down at Nico, waiting for him to wake up. I thought I saw him move, but it was only my imagination.

**A/N: OK, SO THIS CHAPTER WAS SORT OF LONG ISH. I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LINEBREAKS AND OTHER STUFF. YEAH. SO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! REMEMBER- YOU CAN ASK CHARACTERS QUESTIONS! THEY WILL ANSWER!**


	13. Wait, What?

**A/N: OK SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND QUESTION(S)! FIRST THINGS FIRST, I SADLY FORGOT TO GIVE CREDIT TO DemigodPrefect FOR GABBY THE HUNTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ANOTHER THING: I KNOW THAT IT WAS STUPID TO USE A BASILISK, BUT IT WAS THE FIRST MONSTER I THOUGHT OF...BESIDES THERE HAD BEEN ONE IN CAMP BEFORE…**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING HERE… JUST THE PLOT AND 2 CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME...GABBY AND TASHAMI BELONG TO DemigodPrefect. ON WITH THE STORY!**

I woke up to Will staring at me. No matter how hot he was, it creeped me out. Then I looked around. "What happened-" I began, "Nevermind. How long have I been here?"

Will looked at me. "All day," he said quietly.

I stared at him. "That's better than all week," I said calmly.

Will nodded with a small smile. "I guess," he said, "But you still have to stay here. You were attacked by a basilisk."

I nodded, for once being okay with Will's overprotectiveness. I found it almost endearing, which was weird. Even for me. I felt horrible for what I did to Will, and I wanted to apologize, but I wouldn't. Not yet, even though it was my fault.

"Well, thanks for making sure I was ok," I said, with a glare.

"Nico," Will said, "Chill out. I have to make sure everyone is healthy. It's my job."

I didn't stop glaring at him, even though I understood his point. "I don't care," I said, "You shouldn't care so much about me. I don't matter."

Will looked like he was going to say something, but at that moment, a Hunter walked in. "Oh good," she said, "He's awake. Lady Tashami will be glad."

I started to sit up at my half-sister's name, but Will shot me a glare so strong that I froze. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before," I said instead.

"I am Gabby," the Hunter said, "I follow Artemis and you sister. I also helped Will heal you."

I stared at Gabby. _Will needed help?_ I thought incredulously. I looked at Will, and he just nodded.

"Yeah, she helped me," He said, looking away, "You were attacked badly."

I glared at him. "Well you should have let me be!" I exclaimed, "Other than when I'm in the infirmary, we don't talk, and I don't come out of my cabin. No one would miss me!"

Will looked hurt. It broke my heart to hurt him, but he deserved it. I glared at him again.

"I'll go get Tashami," Gabby said backing out the door.

Glaring, I watched her leave. _What does Tashi know? What did Will tell her?_ I wondered. _I'll have Percy kill Will if he told her about me smoking._ I turned my gaze to Will, only for a moment, and I saw a tear roll down his face. I showed no emotion, watching Will's heart fall apart more. "I don't matter. Not to you, not to anyone," I whispered.

"Stop that," Will commanded, "You matter to a lot of people. Even...Even me."

I looked away, anywhere but Will's face. I couldn't handle it. "Well, you should have thought about that before you cheated on me," I growled.

Will looked at me, about to speak. The door burst open. "NEEKS!" Tashami yelled. "What the actual Hades happened to you?!"

I glared at her. "Why do you care?" I asked angrily.

She looked at Will, then said, "I'll be back in five minutes. _Do not move from that spot._" She turned and stalked out the door without a backwards glance.

"What did you tell her?!" I demanded, looking at Will.

He looked at me. "Nothing that I didn't have the right to tell," Will said sadly, still crying a bit. "If that's what you mean."

I tried to glare at him, but I felt something break inside me, I felt bad for him. Shit, that was bad. I was supposed to mad at him. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Will smiled a little.

**A/N: OK SO, TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!**

**FROM fangirl (GUEST):**

**Dear Will, when are you going to apologize Nico for cheating? (If you do it, of course)**

**WILL: That's easy. After he apologizes for smoking.**

**NICO: What the fuck Will?! You're the reason I started.**

**APHRODITE: Shut up boys! *Smiles* Let's keep this clean. **

**WILL AND NICO: GO AWAY! WE'RE FIGHTING!**

**APHRODITE: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, you said that at the same time. That's so cute! And, I'm never going away.**

**ME: Ok, let's just say soon. Hope that answers your question!**

**WILL: GO AWAY IronFeyDivergent! SHE ASKED ME! I SAID WHEN NICO APOLOGIZES!**

**NICO: I'll apologize when you apologize!**

**ME: SHUT UP! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP FIGHTING AND MAKE UP!**

**WILL: You control us! You made this happen!**

**ME: No I didn't, actually. I have lost all control over this story. We'll be back later...**


	14. Trouble: Nico's Middle Name

**A/N: SO YEAH… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, AND MAGNUS AND ALINA. Tashami AND Gabby BELONG TO DemigodPrefect. I HONESTLY THINK RICK RIORDAN WOULD ACTUALLY FEEL BAD IF HE DID THESE THINGS TO HIS CHARACTERS. I AM PROVING THAT I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p>The Aphrodite cabin was up to something, I knew it. "The Hecate cabin smells like the Aphrodite cabin," Gabby complained to me in the infirmary. Apparently Tashami assigned her to make sure that Nico was ok, and if his condition changed, to alert her immediately.<p>

"I don't know why you even went to that cabin," I said, glowering at the thought of the Hecate cabin. "I mean," I said, treading lightly, "Your brother fails at life, so why check on him?"

"Because," Gabby said, sitting down. "I want to make sure he doesn't disappear and he was gone!"

"Good riddance," I muttered. Then I noticed that Gabby, a Hunter, was nervous about a boy. She was also glaring at me, which I did not appreciate.

Then I heard my name. "Will," Nico began, "am I dreaming? Or did the Hunter say that Magnus is gone?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"That's right Dea-Nico," I said, almost calling him Death Boy. "He's gone."

Gabby glared at us, but when I looked at her, she was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing… Nothing at all," she skipped away. Probably to get Tashami.

Nico glared after her. I almost felt bad for Gabby, when he turned his glare on me. "What did I do?" I asked.

Nico's glare wavered, then strengthened. "You very well know what you did!" he huffed, looking away.

"I meant right now," I clarified, "What did I do right now that is pissing you off?"

Nico shook his head in frustration. "I'm still mad at you for what you did," he said.

I sighed. "Nico-" I was cut off by Tashami.

"NEEKS!" she exclaimed. "You're awake and alive!"

"Don't call me that!" he said, then glared at his sister.

She laughed. "Never," she said gleefully. "I will never stop calling you a name that makes you so red!"

Nico glared at his sister. He did not appreciate how hard she was trying to get him to smile. It wasn't going to happen. He hated everyone, especially me. I hated feeling the resentment in Nico when I have to do anything along the lines of helping him.

"Nico," Tashami said, "lighten up. You won't die if someone talks to you."

"Tash," I said, "Look, Nico was attacked by a Basilisk, he needs to rest." I looked pointedly at her. "Come on," I said, "I need to talk to you."

Tashami looked at me apprehensively. "Okay," she said, looking like she might stab me. We left the room. "What did you need to talk to me about?" she demanded.

"I just need to ask if Nico was like this before," I sighed.

"Like what?" Tashami asked, confused.

"Hostile, angry," I described, "Was he?"

"Yeah," Tashami said, "Thalia told me about it. He was happy before...Bianca. Then he hated Percy for letting her die. He was really bad before the Giant War, but he got better."

"Looks like he just got worse," I muttered.

"I agree," Tashima said, "But you know he'll get better." She walked away, in the direction of the Dining Pavilion.

I walked back into the Infirmary. "Nico," I said, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I will get it myself," he said.

"The hell you will!" I said angrily, "You were attacked by a basilisk. You're still weak. I'll get it for you."

"Then I'll sit here," Nico said, "and starve."

"Nico!" I exclaimed, "I'm your doctor, and I will not let you starve! You're too precious to die."

Nico stared at me, looking appalled. He must have thought I didn't care about him. I left the Infirmary for lunch.

**{This linebreaker was brought to you by starspangledscrewup}**

After lunch, I returned to the Infirmary and went to check on Nico. He was gone. I should have known better than to leave him unattended in the Infirmary. He would leave to spite me. I walked back out, into the sunshine. I searched the main areas for Nico, and didn't see him. I looked in his cabin, not caring if he threw a sword at me. He wasn't there, so I walked out to the woods, hoping to see him. I eventually found Nico, passed out next to Festus Jr.

"Thanks Festus," I said as I stalked over toward Nico's body. I started to shake him, forgetting his previous warning about waking him up. Yeah, I wanted to live, but I needed him to live, too. I remembered the day Leo came back with Festus Jr. and Calypso.

*Flashback*

The camp was still in slight ruins, when a shape seemed to blot out the sun for a moment. I looked up and saw a bronze dragon, but it was smaller than Festus.

"HELLO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I'M NOT DEAD!" screamed a familiar voice. It sounded like Leo Valdez.

"LEO!" half of Camp yelled back.

Leo landed the dragon and climbed off. Then a girl followed him. "Oh, this is-" Leo was cut off by Percy.

"Calypso?" Percy asked, "Is that you?"

The nymph girl nodded. "Yes," she said.

Leo said, "This is Festus Jr. Festus had to be destroyed, but I salvaged what I could."

*End of Flashback*

I continued to shake Nico, and his eyes opened. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I demanded. "I'm never leaving you unsupervised again!"

"Will," Nico said, "Chill out. I'm fine. I wanted to walk around and see Festus."

I glared at Nico. "I don't care. Get back to the Infirmary now," I said.

Nico sighed and got up, then we walked to the infirmary. When we got there I handed Nico a slice of pizza. "I brought you something," I said.

"Thanks," Nico grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!**

**QUESTION 1-**

**FROM lml (GUEST):**

**To will: why is such a big deal that Nico smokes?**

**WILL: Because it can kill him! Also, I'm a son of Apollo, and a doctor.**

**QUESTION 2-**

**FROM DemigodPrefect:**

**Okay, so Will. If I tell you that Neeks apologises, will you accept that?**

**WILL: He has to do it! I won't accept any other form of apology!**

**NICO: Tashami! Don't call me Neeks! Don't apologise for me!**

**ME: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO…*LOOKS FOR WORDS*...WEIRD. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN, BUT I WANT AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS. I WON'T ASK FOR FOUR ANY MORE. I GUESS THAT'S NOT FEASIBLE.**


	15. Is It Better Yet?

**A/N: SO I WANT TO ADVERTISE FOR MY FRIEND. I KNOW THAT YOU WILL READ IT, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, SAY I SENT YOU! SHE'LL TELL ME, AND THAT WILL BRING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOONER, IT'S CALLED One More Time BY starspangledscrewup. I OWN VERY LITTLE! OH YEAH! THE FANFIC SHOULD BE PUBLISHED IN 1-2 WEEKS!**

* * *

><p>The Hunters left Camp earlier today. Will was still mad that I left the Infirmary, without his permission. "Since when do I have to ask your permission for anything?" I asked him after Tashami left.<p>

Will looked at me. "When you decided that smoking was a good lifestyle for you," he said, "I learned not to trust your judgement the day I caught you."

There was no pity in his gaze, he knew I was having a hard time with my depression, but he didn't care. He kept telling me that it was my fault, I started the habit, I could stop it. "Will," I said angrily, "I'm not six. I'm sixteen."

"You sure are rebellious," he said viciously, "Maybe you should have thought about how you'd be treated."

I glared at him, and he met my eyes with a glare of his own. "Shut up," I said quietly, feeling bad for what I put him through. "I didn't listen! That's what normal teens do!"

Will glared at me. "I know," he muttered, "I had hoped you were better than that though." He walked away, but I know he didn't leave the Infirmary.

{This linebreaker's purpose is to bring you into Will's mind}

As I walked away from Nico, I started to cry. I went to the back room and lost it. I can't believe how harsh I was to him. He needs to stop, but I can't hurt him like that, I said to myself. He doesn't deserve this, but he needs it. I can't break in front of him, but I want to. I can't hurt him. It will kill me. He hates me for it, but I need him to be safe. I heard the door, and froze. I looked up, and saw Nico's silhouette.

The tears cascading my face wouldn't slow, let alone stop.

"You know what hurts the most out of all of this?" He yelled at me, his face was slick with teas as well. Part of me just wanted to kiss away his tears, i didn't want to hear him tell me how I'd hurt him. I wanted him to tell me he loved me, and he forgave me, that we'd get through this together. But unfortunately, my wish was far from granted.

"What hurts the most, is that the one person who has never thought I was a freak, the one person I trusted the most, would do this to me," He gestured to himself, at the mess I'd created. "It hurts that you, of all people, who never treated me as anything less than human, when everyone treated me as the freak. The creepy psycho child of Hades. Hazel has plenty of people who love her, nobody treats her as a child. Like she's an insolent brat who doesn't know better. Even my father treats me like a freak. You'd think the outcast of the gods would understand, but no. You are the only one who has ever treated me like a decent human being. I loved you, I trusted you! But now, I'm not so sure. Because you promised you'd never hurt me, but you did. You did, and now, all i want is a cigarette, but for some god forsaken reason, I'm not going to light one, because i know it hurts you to see me smoking. Even though you don't care enough to not hurt me. I care enough for some stupid reason, and i love you enough to not hurt you. Because that's what people who love each other do," Nico was screaming furiously and sobbing uncontrollably. It absolutely shattered my heart beyond repair to see my sunshine like this. To know that all the accusations made towards him were true. I'd hurt my sunshine. But my sunshine would never, could never, hurt me. Because I was the only one he truly loved. And Nico just couldn't hurt his love.

"I don't know why I had to fall in love with you! I don't know why the one good thing that has ever happened to me, would be this painful. I...I HATE YOU!" Nico finally sputtered out. Falling to the ground. Both of us knowing it wasn't true. Gods, it was so far from the truth. But the words still pierced like a knife through me, that my baby felt this way. I just couldn't.

"Nico...Sunshine...I'm sorry, I" I spoke through my tears.

"No. No." Nico attempted to fight against my arms that were going around him. But resistance was futile. It was where he belonged, where we belonged. Him in my arms. Always. Because no matter how angry we were, we loved each other. And that, was the indisputable truth about them, about their love. Who knows if we'll be ok, but for now, we were on the road to recovery. And if that was all I was getting at the moment, that was fine with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOME OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND starspangledscrewup! IT BROKE MY HEART TO WRITE WHAT I DID**!


	16. AN: Rant From a Friend

**A/N: A RANT FROM starspangledscrewup:**

**Hello lovely people! So, I have recently seen that some of you have a slight issue with the possibility (Not saying anything!) of Nico and Will getting back together, because of Will kissing Magnus, because he was pissed off at Nico. Well, I'm here to tell you all that while Will did cheat, he was mad and upset (and irrational). Now, speaking from personal experience, it sucks when someone you really care about cheats on you. It hurts. A lot. But what you have to understand, is that it wasn't even like Will got drunk, and kissed Magnus because he didn't care about Nico, he kissed him because he thought 'What is the one thing that will piss Nico off as much as I'm pissed off?' Kissing Magnus was the answer. The guy who cheated on me, wasnt drunk, but he was REALLY mad at me, for something i did and i might have provoked him and been stupid. Just like Nico. Looking back at it, I may have been young, but I still liked him a lot. We grew up together. If I had the chance, i wouldn't have cut off all ties with him because i was a pissy teenager who hated everyone, i would've given him a second chance. Like Nico may do to Will. Who the hell knows. It's not my fanfic, I just rant and help. So, in conclusion, IF Nico and Will get back together, please dont comment 'Oh Will doesn't deserve Nico' Or 'Oh, i hate when they do that, he cheated, he mustn't care.' Because Will does care, he just made a stupid mistake. Even Demigods make stupid mistakes when they're mad. Love like solangelos can overlook the dumbassness of Will sometimes, as long as he knows that if he does it again, he'll get his balls cut off, and be disemboweled.**


	17. BAD NICO!

**A/N: I AM A SUCKY WRITER, DEAL WITH IT! **

**NICO: I HOPE YOU CAN FIND A WAY TO FIX YOUR MESS! RICK RIORDAN NEVER WOULD HAVE MADE SUCH A BIG MESS!**

**ME: ...I'LL SEE HOW IT FITS IN WITH THE PLOT…**

**NICO: YOU BETTER!**

**ME: LET THE STORY GO ON!**

I tried not to lean into Will's embrace. Considering how angry I was, it was hard. I felt Will shaking from his sobs, and he could probably feel me shaking too. I heard a door open, and a voice called, "Will?"

"Dammit," Will hissed, "It's _him_."

That damn son of Hecate, the one who caused this for me. He caused me to start the damn habit that could kill me. Will let me go, realizing what he was doing, then composed himself. He had a cry, as did I, and I needed to calm down. Will left the room, and went to the front, leaving me with my thoughts. I couldn't think about Will without thinking about how horrible I was. I was the worst boyfriend, in fact we broke up because of me.

_If I had never started smoking,_ I thought, _none of this would have happened. I never would have had to witness Will breaking. No matter who I try to blame, the only one to blame is me. _I looked around, knowing Will wouldn't be back soon. Magnus, hopefully, had a minorly major injury. Major enough that Will would stay busy, and forget about me. I glanced at the door, almost expecting Will to walk back in, but he didn't. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a picture. It was Bianca, and I felt something in me break when I realized that I was failing her. I reached back into the pocket, pulling out a small blade. I listened carefully for Will, in case he came back.

_NICO! NO! _I heard Bianca scream at me. _Don't do it! Think of all you have to live for!_

_I have _nothing _to live for,_ I countered, raising the blade to make the first cut.

_STOP THIS MADNESS!_ Bianca yelled, _WHAT WOULD WILL SAY IF HE FOUND YOU HERE?! BLEEDING OUT?_

_Shut up,_ I said, _he doesn't care about me._

I heard Will's foot steps, nearing the door, and at the same time Bianca screamed, _THE HELL HE DOESN'T!_

I heard Will begin to open the door, and then a sharp intake of breath. "NICO!" Will exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I looked up and stared at Will. "What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me," Will scolded as he walked over to me. He slapped the blade out of my hand. "AND YOU SURE AS HELL CAN'T CUT YOURSELF!" he exclaimed, checking my arms for scars.

"I haven't… yet," I said quietly, looking at Will. "But why do you care, anyway?"

Will stared at me, his jaw dropped. "Nico," he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you 'Nico' me! You don't care! If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me!" I exclaimed, fuming, "If you cared, you would have tried to talk it out with me!"

Will looked like he was going to cry. "Nico! I was mad! I wasn't thinking straight," he said, "I do care! It was a surprise, one I didn't know how to handle."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS STUFF!" I exclaimed, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE A DOCTOR, AND YOU ARE...WERE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Will turned away, walking out. I heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door that Will slammed shut. "He hates me… My fault," I heard Will beating himself up over it, but only parts.

I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say, no words I could use.


	18. The Night Before

**A/N: DemigodPrefect HELPED ME THINK OF THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IT'S SHORT. HOPEFULLY IT WILL HOLD YOU OFF UNTIL VALENTINE'S DAY...NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I'M NOT UPDATING BEFORE THEN! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S…**

Reyna was coming to Camp. So was Hazel. I wasn't going to tell Nico, he didn't need to know. I only knew because Chiron told me. I'd Iris Messaged Hazel, and she was coming because of what I told her.

*Flashback*

"Hazel," I said, "I have a Nico problem."

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"He's depressed, and smokes because of it," I replied.

Hazel paled, staring at me. I saw the disbelief color her face. Then the connection was broken.

*End of Flashback*

I heard the door open. "WILL!" I heard Hazel scream.

"Yeah," I said, turning around.

"Where is Nico?!" Pluto's spawn demanded.

"His cabin," I guess, then turned toward the counter I was cleaning.

She sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Gods," I said, "I don't know!"

"Geez," Hazel said, leaving the Infirmary.

I continued cleaning, until I heard the door again. I turned around, about to snap, when I noticed it was Apollo. "Dad?" I asked.

"Son," Apollo said grimly, "If you don't fix this, I will be forced to do something. I don't want to interfere."

I stared at my father. He didn't say it in a Haiku. "I can't Dad! Not until he apologizes!" I exclaimed.

"Sometimes, you need to be the bigger person," Apollo said, "Try." He walked away, leaving me to think. I couldn't do what Apollo wanted me to do, not until Nico apologized for being so stupid and eager to get rid of his life. The next day was Percy and Annabeth's wedding, and I was being forced to attend.


End file.
